Circuitry, such as automatic test equipment (ATE), may operate using different clock domains. For example, circuits implemented in a field-programmable gate array (FPGA) may operate at a slower clock frequency than circuits implemented using other technology. In another example, logic that is computationally intensive, such as a microprocessor, may not be able to run as fast as a system pipeline clock. Timing problems can result if slower-frequency circuits are incorporated into a pipeline with higher-frequency circuits, particularly if the two frequencies do not resolve (e.g., they are asynchronous).